Getting Hambo
by Kimball20
Summary: The Ice King has to fight a witch in order to get Marceline's stuffed animal back.


**Hey guys! This is Kimball20 and this is my first Adventure Time fanfic. So I wanted to write a fanfic dealing with Ice King and Marceline for a while, so I wrote one.**

**Please don't tell me I'm the only one that thought Sky Witch was a disappointing episode. To me, it felt like it was pleasing the Bubbline fanbase (no offense, but I don't support this pairing as I can't see Princess Bubblegum love anything but science and I'm a Finn/Marceline fan).**

**I don't own Adventure Time as it's owned by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network. Wish I did though. **

**Getting Hambo:**

"Wizards rule," the Ice King said as he flew his way to the entrance of Wizard City.

As the portal exposed the Wizard City, Ice King flew until he landed safely on the ground. He was looking for a new potion to make himself invisible the next time he wanted to capture Princess Bubblegum.

He looked around the city, having a hard time finding the store he needed. _Darn signs, _he thought, _Why can't they just write it down instead of symbols? _

Ice King looked up and saw that it was a potions shop. He entered the store owned by a witch, who had potions for everything from getting rid of warts to making your tongue yellow. It was kind of like a pawn shop, except instead of trading for money, you would get traded for magic.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ice King greeted as he entered the store.

The witch had purple hair going to her shoulders and white skin. Her outfit consisted of a black dress with blue streaks on the sleeves and on the bottom of the dress. She, like many people in Wizard City, didn't like the Ice King for they thought he was annoying.

"What do you want, Ice King?" the witch asked, irritably.

"I came in for an invisibility potion…" Ice King said.

"So you can make Princess Bubblegum your wife," the witch said, "Everyone in Wizard City knows about your obsession with Princess Bubblegum."

"So do you have an invisibility potion?" Ice King asked.

"Yes," the witch responded.

The witch muttered some words that Ice King didn't understand, sighed, and went into the next room to get the potion for the Ice King. Ice King looked at the shelf for a moment to see what was there. Some potions, a small radio, a sword, and something that looked familiar to him…a stuffed bear.

The stuffed bear had long arms and legs, it was faded as if the original color from it had been sucked out, and some stuffing was coming out of it.

_I know I've seen that stuffed animal somewhere before, _the Ice King thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the witch coming back with a yellow bottle in her hands. She placed the bottle on the counter and said, "This potion will make you invisible for only four hours every time you take it."

"Excuse me," Ice King said, pointing at the stuffed bear on the shelf "Where did you get that bear at?"

"Some vampire took it from his girlfriend," the witch said, "Martha I think her name was. He wanted it traded for a flower that can make sounds. Apparently he was trying to impress her. I warned him about the fact that she would break up with him, but he was so stubborn."

Ice King thought of something. The only vampire he would know was Marceline. He then thought of something he hadn't thought of for years:

_Simon Petrikov had been walking through the ruins of the city, looking for possible survivors. Windows were busted, buildings and streets destroyed, and not a soul in sight._

_ But then he started to hear something. It sounded like a child crying. Simon turned a corner and saw a little seven year old girl with black hair, crying. _

_ Simon had put his backpack down and ran over to the little girl. She looked up and saw him. _

_ "I'll be right back," he said to her._

_ Simon had walked until he saw a destroyed toy store and grabbed the first stuffed animal he saw. It was a red teddy bear with long arms and legs._

_ This might cheer her up, Simon thought._

_ Simon had walked back to the little girl and gave her the stuffed bear. She received the bear, hugged it, and looked up at him, smiling._

_ "Thank you," she said, "My name is Marceline. But my mommy called me Marcy."_

_ "Hello Marcy," Simon replied, "I'm Simon. Where is your mother and father?"_

_ "I don't know where daddy is," Marceline said, "But my mommy died not too long ago."_

_ Simon sat down and put Marceline on his lap. "Don't worry," Simon said, "I'll always be there for you."_

_ "Thank you, Simon." Marceline said._

Ice King had to get that bear somehow. But how?

"Say how much is that bear?" Ice King asked, pointing at the bear.

The witch looked at the shelf and her eyes became wide. "The bear is not for sale!" she said in a quick panic.

"What do you mean not for sale?" Ice King asked. "Everything in your shop is for sale."

"Everything but that bear," the witch said.

"Why is the bear not for sale?!" the Ice King said, beginning to get mad.

"It just isn't okay!" she said.

"GIVE ME THAT BEAR!" Ice King shouted, raising his hands to form a giant snowball.

Ice King had made a giant snowball and threw it at the witch, but he missed due to the fact that she jumped to the right. She formed her hands together and an orange beam came out of them, hitting the Ice King in the stomach. The Ice King was thrown against a bookcase as he was hit, causing it to break in half. The books and bottles piled on top of him.

_For Marceline, _Ice King thought.

As Ice King got up and dusted himself off, he sent a lightning bolt out of his hand and hit the witch in her leg. The witch screamed in pain as she was hit.

"I'm not leaving until I have that bear!" Ice King said, ready to aim at her again.

The witch was quick on her feet as she kicked the Ice King in the face, nearly breaking his nose. Ice King aimed more snowballs and lightning bolts at the witch until she was nearly buried in it. The witch's head came out of the snow as Ice King came forward.

"Are you going to give me that bear or not?!" Ice King asked.

The witch, who was tired of wasting her time with the Ice King, didn't want to give up. But she thought of an idea, since half of her store was almost destroyed by him in the first place.

"Okay! Okay!" the Witch said, "You can have that bear! On one condition."

"What's that?" Ice King asked.

"Under any circumstances, you must never return to Wizard City," the Witch said.

"And if I do come back?"

"The deal is off and I steal the bear."

Ice King knew for a fact that it was a large sacrifice to make since he was a wizard. Where would he get his magic now? Maybe if he can convince Choose Goose to give him some magic elements.

But he had to do this so Marceline can be happy.

"All right," Ice King quietly said, "I'll leave Wizard City forever."

"Good," the Witch said as she finally got herself out of the snow.

The witch grabbed the step ladder from the other side of the room and climbed on it to get the bear. The witch grabbed the bear and threw it at the Ice King, who caught it.

"Do I pay you anything?" Ice King asked.

"No," the witch responded, "Just get out of my site and stay out of Wizard City forever!"

The witch waved her hand and the door opened. Ice King waved his beard and he flew out of the shop with the bear and the potion that he had received earlier before the fight. The witch got down from the ladder, glad to be rid of the Ice King, and began to clean up her shop.

Ice King flew out of Wizard City and throughout the land of Ooo until he got to Marceline's cave. As he floated inside of the cave, Ice King stopped flying for a moment and walked up to Marceline's front door. He placed Hambo down on the porch and knocked on the door. He flew into the bushes so he wouldn't be seen by her. He peeked through the bushes as Marceline Abadeer opened the door to see who it was.

"Hello?" Marceline said, "Is anyone out there?"

She looked around, but didn't see anyone. But before she went back inside, she noticed Hambo on the ground. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like a dream to her.

"Hambo," she quietly said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Is that you?"

She floated down and picked up the stuffed animal. Ice King saw the tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged Hambo. He knew he did the right thing.

_It was worth it, _Ice King said.

Marceline knew for a fact how Hambo got on her doorstep.

"Thank you, Simon," Marceline whispered before going back inside with Hambo in her arms.

**So what did you think? No flames please! (unless you're Flame Princess). **


End file.
